


dance in color

by scottmczall



Series: Kira Pairings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artists, Dancer Malia, F/F, Flustered Kira, Painter Kira, they're human!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira’s never been one much for dancing herself, which is how she explains her utter disinterest in dance generally - funnily enough that's never been a setback to her relationship with Allison, who can’t seem to shut up about it for two whole seconds - but this time she’s wide awake, and the back of her neck’s getting warmer by the second. Of course, this is all explainable when her wide eyes are glued to long, lean legs that have no business looking like works of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance in color

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN VERY LONG. But yeah. Hello. Femslash. Who doesnt love that? Idiots thats who. Anyway enjoy this.

There isn’t enough color. Or shadowing. Maybe highlights? Kira wants to kickdrop this painting out of her damn life.

Realistically, though, there’s no going around it because it’s occupying her mind every second of her day, but it’s nice to think she could get rid of it if she put in some effort. She sighs and snaps a picture, just so she can torture herself on her way to meet Allison, true to her obsessive nature.

Speaking of which, she’s already got five unread messages and one missed call. It’s not that she’s already late, it’s just that Allison knows her potential to be.

“I’m going! _God!_ ” Kira whispers to herself, stuffing her phone inside her pocket.  

Leaving her house is always a too-long-task - which, in retrospect, is probably the reason why the last time she was on time for anything was six months ago, when a wedding was happening and her mother dragged her out by the hand - she forgets her purse first of all, then the keys and, oh, suddenly it’s chilly out and she should _really_ grab a cardigan or something. But the important thing is that she always makes it.

This time she’s only fifteen minutes past the mark.

Allison comes to her with a smile that’s all too friendly for someone who’s been kept waiting. Kira loves it. She’s also highly suspicious.

The apologetic grimace kicks in before Allison spells out the words, “Hey, Kir.” She pulls Kira into quick hug, “So, you know how I _love_ professor Roberts and how she’s been gone for about a month now, right?” Allison’s voice is sweet and smooth - _she’s a sneaky, sly con artist,_ Kira thinks. “She came back a little bit earlier today, when I was still in class, but I saw her just now and she agreed to look at mine and other three girls’ routines in five. Are you okay with waiting?”

Kira’s mind buffers for a second, assessing her options, “I mean -”

“Before you answer, let me remind you that I almost never keep you waiting.” Allison practically pouts, getting into Kira’s personal space with one small step. She _hawks_ , then.

“Ah, that’s no fair!” She whines, almost stomping her feet for a second there. “Ally, your classes take really long. You know I don’t mind waiting, but remember that time you said closing time was inconclusive? I was here for three hours.” Kira argues, remembering her quick on and off naps. Allison’s brows crease pleadingly, though, and it's not like Kira's good at saying no as it is. She rolls her eyes, just slightly, "Fine. Go."

"Don't you wanna watch?" Allison frowns, grabbing her arms, "I think you should watch."

Kira frowns right back at her, trying to remember the last time she showed any interest in dance whatsoever, “Uh, sure, I -”

Allison’s hands slip down and she’s pulling Kira enthusiastically by the wrists. She nods to some people when they turn and enter a room and Kira tries to keep up, smiling at all of them. They’re all taller than her and they look like they could kill her with their thighs. It’s quite overwhelming for a second, but nothing comparing to what she feels next, when Allison drops her on a chair and someone catches her eye in the other side of the room.

“Have fun.” Allison smirks and turns away, gathering with a circle of people to Kira’s left.

Kira wants to say something, but her eyes keep darting back to the girl in the opposite side. She’s got a concentrated frown on, curving forward until her hands touch her ankles, circling back to the heels of her feet. Her movements are hypnotizing, it reminds Kira of water swaying; easy and natural.

She looks at Allison again, but she’s far now, talking to the teacher, getting into some sort of agreement, perhaps. Sitting down seems like the better option right now.

Kira’s never been one much for dancing herself, which is how she explains her utter disinterest in dance generally - funnily enough that's never been a setback to her relationship with Allison, who can’t seem to shut up about it for two whole seconds - but this time she’s wide awake, and the back of her neck’s getting warmer by the second. Of course, this is all explainable when her wide eyes are glued to long, lean legs that have no business looking like works of art.

Oh god, she’s a no good, shameless, thirsty woman beyond saving.

The dancing smites her, lays her body down to rest… and it’s amazing. She counts the three times her stomach sinks because of some steps that look vaguely arousing and apologizes to all deities for not even trying to pretend she isn’t staring. It’s just that everything looks hypnotic and beautifully angled, practiced down to perfection.

The girl looks are her more than once throughout the routine, and her smirk sends Kira straight to hell, where her cheeks burn bright and where she, for some despicable reason, still can’t seem to look away. They’re all quick looks, but they’re enough to let Kira know she’s been caught in the act and that, as punishment for her sins, she’ll never live this down in her life.

When it ends, Kira’s got her purse on a tight grip, ready to turn back and never deal with the consequences of her behavior.

Except she’s friends with the worst person alive, who never lets her get away with one slightly dirty thought about anything without manipulating the whole thing with her puppet master hands.

“Kira, wait!” Allison calls, high and friendly, “Let me introduce you to my classmate, Malia.”

Kira closes her eyes for a second, gathering strength within herself, and turns back with a tight smile on her face. She’s apologetic, if she’s being totally honest. It hadn’t been her plan to objectify this totally unknown girl and then make her deal with her, but, well, life happens.

“Hi. I’m Kira.” She greets as politely as she can muster, extending a hand out.

Malia takes it, smiling open and feral in a way that makes the hair behind Kira’s neck rise in excitement. “Hey.” She nods. “You dance?”

Kira laughs at that, almost bending forward because, _god_ , the thought of it… “Oh no, no. No. I don’t. No.”

“You seemed into it.” Malia’s brow arches and makes everything sound like a challenge.

Kira’s mouth is still closed when she feels like she’s already stuttering. “I - I wasn’t.” Her own words catch her by surprise, and her mouth falls open in before she rushes in to fix it. “I mean, I liked it, but not in a weird way like someone who’s not into the dancing would be. Just in a normal way. I was into it like everyone else is into it. Not more. And not less either, just… The right amount of into it.”

And now, naturally, she wants to die. She can feel her brain swelling to the size of a headache she’s not willing to deal with just by acknowledging all of the things that came out of her mouth. She can’t even see straight at this point, it’s like adrenaline won’t let her. (It’s a blessing. This isn’t an interaction she wants to see the end of.)

“She usually just nods off when I make her watch the dances, actually.” Allison provides oh-so-helpfully. It’s as if whenever Kira thinks ‘god, I couldn’t possibly sink any lower’, life - _Allison_ \- just swoops in and does her a sweet, sweet solid.

Kira throws her a look and she hopes it’s as deadly as she thinks it is because, good god, she’s ready to murder.

“Looks like I kept her awake, then.” Malia inches closer, and Kira could swear she’s casting the most menacing, predatory shadow she’s ever seen. It also might be the highlight of her life.

“And that would be a first.” Allison sounds amused, proud of herself. Kira wonders how she knew Malia would do this to her sanity. But then again, Allison might as well be a love witch. Or, like, just a witch. “I’ll leave you two alone to discuss it. Extensively.” She whispers the last word, and if Kira could take her eyes off of Malia’s entire vicinity she’d side eye her.

She doesn’t actually watch Allison leave, but she knows she’s gone once Malia smiles big again. God, she’s gorgeous. It’s very distressful.

“We can discuss it over coffee, if you’re down.” Malia shrugs and still manages to make it sound suggestive.

“Coffee makes my anxiety act out.” Kira spurts out. She sighs right after. Her babbler mouth will be the death of her.

“Get tea.” Malia amends, frowning.

Kira blinks twice, dumbfounded. “Yeah. I can do that.”

“Great. Lets go.” She nods in the door’s direction, adjusting the strap of her bag.

Kira can’t help but glance around the room looking for Allison. When she finds her, Allison’s smiling like she just hit jackpot. She mouths something at her, and all Kira gets is ‘found you a muse’. It makes her laugh, because, yeah, she can see herself finishing that nightmare of piece to the sight of Malia. Or the sound of her voice, even.

“Lets.” Kira smiles up at her and tries not to gasp when a hand pulls her by the waist.

Best dance class ever.


End file.
